Rescued (20)
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A Revised Version of the story "Rescued", with takes place at the end of the episode "Rescue".
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ _: I am going through a revisionist phase, I guess. Working on "No Orphans Live Here" made me look at some of my other pieces. I reworked this one, and tried to tone down the dire, melodrama. I don't like deleting the old versions entirely, so I have submitted this is a new story. I hope that it entertains someone. Perhaps, someday I'll write something new . . ._

 **Rescued**

Adam McFadden collapsed onto a pew in the front foyer of the old Winslow church. He could feel every muscle in his body - everything ached. He was exhausted. He was not a man unfamiliar with hard work, but the relentless pace of the last forty-eight hours had left him completely drained. He had never, ever been this tired. He'd been awake for . . .he couldn't even calculate how many days - since the phone had rung in the middle of the night, dragging them all out of bed, and ripping his wife from his arms.

He had had such a strange feeling of dread watching the small plane disappear into the rainy night with Hannah. He had wanted to run after it and call her back. He took a half-step forward to do just that, but the sound of his brothers' voice brought him back to reality. They eyed him with anxious pity and he understood that they were _all_ worried about her. He knew Ben was a capable pilot, but he had a tremendous sense of foreboding. He didn't like that she was somewhere that he couldn't talk to her, or see her, or hear her low, gravely voice. He loved the sound of her voice - even when she was reading him the riot act - he was distracted by the sound of it. Now, he felt completely helpless; she was beyond his reach. He realized only then, that since the day they'd married they had hardly ever been apart and every time they had been it was because _he_ had gone away. He was always the one leaving her, and she going off somewhere made him feel lost, and the fact that she lifted off in the stormy night to save others, only made it worse; she was somewhere unsafe, and out of his reach. A terror took hold of him then; his deepest fear right at the surface - that she would be gone from him forever. The fear lived inside him from the second that plane lifted off the ground until he finally held her in his arms again.

He had wept as she fell into his arms. Her body was icy cold - he could feel that even through the parka she wore. Her lips were icy and he did his best to wrap himself around her. The brothers came along too, after a bit; both Brian and Crane including themselves in the hug; holding their oldest brother and his wife up, as weak with relief and joy, neither seemed able to stand. They wrapped warming blankets around her, but even then she was already breaking free of their grasp, pulling him by the hand toward the plane. There was no time, really, for the two of them. She was already turning her focus to Ben and the others. "Adam," She said her voice like music. "You've got to help. I'm not sure he . . ." And he found himself dragged along. They had no real time together, except for those brief moments when he had first found her. It became apparent that the best thing would be to head to Winslow. It was the nearest place, and also the best place for a clear landing. They made a makeshift sledge to carry Ben, and distributed blankets and sweaters. It took hours to get to the old church, but even then, no rest or privacy was given to them.

"I know first aid." Hannah's voice echoed in the old church. "We can help you." And then she turned to Adam and his brothers. "Everyone needs to be hydrated and we should check for fever. We need to organize everyone. The sickest over here." She pointed to the space closest to the altar. "And then those who are better further back."

Brian, reached out and squeezed his arm.

"The heat's not on." Crane observed.

"It went out." A weak voice called from one of the cots. "I tried to get up and . . ."

"We'll take a look." Brian turned to Hannah, "That okay, Sis?"

"Yeah." Her voice was soft and she blushed shyly.

"Okay." Brian nodded. "You stay and help her. Come on, Crane."

He had wanted to wrap his arms around her then and never let go, but there were so many sick who needed help, and of course, she pitched right in. Without even a pause to breathe he found himself hard at work trying to care for the sick. He followed her directions without question, and worked steadily. He couldn't believe she was still standing. Even as he worked, he kept her always in his sight line, half-terrified that she would disappear or fall over from exhaustion. Pale and still dressed in her parka - no doubt still numb with cold, she bent over each cot, and did what she could. There seemed to be no end to her strength. She was not only infinitely kind, but stunningly beautiful. She seemed to posses an endless well of strength.

It was early the next dawn that the planes landed for the first time. Paramedics came then, and began to assess all that had been done. They began to take the sickest off the mountain first, and so things became even more chaotic and busy. There seemed to be no end to what needed to be done. He found himself moving robotically doing the same thing over and over and over. At some point, he'd bullied one of the paramedics to at least _talk_ to her. No one had assessed her at all, and he was worried. She had been up for days, survived a crash, and freezing cold, and he was terrified that she would fall down suddenly and be lost to him forever. He kept working while the paramedic stood in front of her, one eye on their conversation. It didn't really make him feel any better.

"Take it easy, Rancher Man." She had said passing by him after the paramedic had left her. "There's a ton of people in worse shape than me."

"Yeah, but only one of 'em has my heart in their hand." He told her.

"I'm okay." She said. He would've reached out for her, but the lady he'd been helping began a horrifically frightening coughing fit, and she was already moving on to help someone else. That was it. That was the deepest conversation they'd had since they'd run to each other in the snow. Now, he was completely drained, and too exhausted to stand anymore. It was night again, and it didn't look like they'd be getting off the mountain until dawn.

Tilting his head and resting it on the back of the pew, he closed his eyes briefly. This was the first time he'd sat down, and he felt all of it: the physical and emotional exhaustion. _She_ was still hard at work, but here he was collapsed on an uncomfortable wooden pew, too tired to rise. He would go back in a second. Everything was pretty much under control now. Most of the sick had been evacuated or returned to their homes. In the morning, the planes would return one last time for the last few patients, and to bring them down off the mountain and home. He knew he ought be checking on his brothers, and his wife, but he just wanted to sit - for just one second.

"I was wondering where you went." He opened his eyes to see Hannah standing in front of him. She had finally shed her parka. When he'd first found her, her body had been as cold as ice, and it had taken a long time to get the heat working in the church. Brian and Crane had rigged a makeshift generator. The little church finally began to warm up and people began shedding blankets and parkas. But Hannah had kept her coat on the longest. It had taken forever for her to get warm. He studied her, his eyes welling to see her in front of him; safe and alive.

"Everything ok?" He asked and she nodded, stepping closer and taking his hand. Her fingers were _still_ cold and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. "You should lie down and get some sleep, Girl."

"So should you." She said, her low voice tinged with exhaustion.

"Me? I'm a cowboy. We never rest." He grinned at her, and she smiled back, but his mind was distracted thinking of a plane lost on the side of a mountain. His brain kept drifting backwards to the endless hours of searching for her; of imaging a life without her. He felt himself drowning in emotions that he wasn't sure he could keep in check any longer. He rose suddenly, still holding tightly to her hand.

"Listen, you have to rest. I'll keep an eye on the few that are left. You go lie down and sleep, Baby. I'll see if we can get you a blanket."

"I'm okay, Adam." She told him, stepping closer. "I'm okay." She reached out and put a hand on his chest. He was incapable of speech then, and could only nod his head, as he choked on tears, swallowing them down. "Two paramedics came with the last plane and they stayed to help out. Everyone is taken care of. We can rest until the morning. Brian and Crane are already sacked out in the choir loft."

"Okay." He glanced around trying to find a spot for her to lie down. "Is there room in the loft still?"

"No, come on." She said pulling him by the hand. He followed her through the sanctuary which had once been filled completely with sick people, now there were only about four left. Many had returned to their homes, and some had been flown to a nearby hospital. One of the paramedics looked up, and seeing them walked over to them.

"I don't think we met." He said holding a hand out. "I'm John."

Adam shook his hand, "Adam McFadden."

"It's pretty amazing all that you managed here. I already told your brothers. Things could've been a lot worse, if you hadn't pitched in and helped."

"It's mostly her. She's the one who actually knew what to do." Adam nodded at Hannah who leaned against his side.

"You all did a great job." John told him. "You guys must be exhausted though. Me and Peter got the rest of this covered."

"Listen," Adam began. "She was in that plane, and was out in the cold for . . ."

"We know. We made her sit down, and Peter checked her vitals. Her core temperature is a little bit low, which is to be expected. She needs to rest and hydrate, and when you get home, take her into the doctor. Right now, I think sleep is probably what she needs most."

"I'm really okay." She told them both.

"Really? You know better than a paramedic?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Adam . . ." She shook her head. "I told you _not_ to say anything to him." She told the paramedic. "He worries all the time."

"Well, he's not wrong." John pointed out. "I'd be worried, too if I were him. You need rest, and hydration. Did you finish that water we gave you? There's more over by that table." He pointed. "You two go get some rest. Don't worry about anything. You're brothers crashed out twenty minutes ago. I don't even know how you guys are still standing. We can keep an eye on everyone. You've done enough."

"I put some blankets back there." Peter said to Hannah. "We'll wake you in the morning. There'll be a plane here by then."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Hannah led Adam through the sanctuary and through a small side door near the front of the church. They walked into a dim hallway, and then she pushed open another door.

"Pastor's study." She said to him.

The small room contained a walnut desk, with two chairs in front of it, and along one wall a couch which had two blankets folded neatly on it. She picked up one of the folded blankets and spread it out over the couch.

"Come on, Rancher Man," She said to him. "Lie down, before you fall down. You'll have to scrunch up, I am afraid. I guess they weren't expecting a giant like you." She grinned at him.

"No." He said to her. " _You_ lie down. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Adam," She said wearily. "You can . . ."

"I don't fit. _You_ do. Don't be difficult, Girl. Lie down." He grinned at her. "I'll tuck you in."

He watched her, wanting to laugh out loud as she hesitated - ready to fight, but too exhausted to manage it. Her wild spirit only tamed by physical exhaustion. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I don't even know what day it is anymore." She said running her hand through her long, dark hair.

"I don't either." He sat down beside her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Tired, I guess and a little cold." She looked up at him. "You think the rest of the boys are okay? It feels like years since I've seen them. Are they okay?"

He shook his head slightly, recognizing that she was doing just about everything in her power to avoid thinking about how _she_ felt.

"Well, we got word to them, remember? I imagine they are much better knowing you are alright. Everyone was . . ." He struggled, unable to put into words the depth of his terror when he'd been told her plane was lost- seeing his brothers' stricken, frightened faces, _again_. It had terrified him. _Did I just introduce someone to shatter their hearts, again?_ He had wondered. Shaking himself from dark memories, he reached down, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Lie down, sweetheart. You look like you are about to fall over."

"I'm so tired, but I don't know . . ." She met his eyes. "I can't get my mind to stop thinking and . . ."

"It's okay, sweetheart."

"I'm fine so there's no reason for drama, but . . ." Her voice caught, and he found his tears spilling out.

"I'm just so . . ." He struggled briefly, and kissed her fingers as he fought for control. "I love you, darlin' and I was pretty goddamn terrified."

"We're in a church." She admonished.

"He understands, baby." He wrapped an arm around her. "You must have been so scared. What . . . what happened?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her face. "It was all so . . ." She leaned into his shoulder. "I don't want . . ."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told her. "I just," He swallowed hard and glanced away briefly, but then reaching out with a gentle hand and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear said, "I just hate to think of how scary it all must have been and then to be out there all alone." He rose and pushed her shoulder gently so that she lay back. He took off his parka and covered her with it, spreading the blanket over her. "Are you warm?"

"I am so much warmer now." She said softly. "It was so cold inside the plane, but there was no where else to go."

"Honey, never mind. Just close your eyes. You should rest."

"Ben told us, he'd have to land, and it was really rough. If we hadn't been buckled in - we would've been tossed all around. It was so loud and . . ." He sat on the end of the couch beside her, running a hand over her side.

"You're okay, sweetheart. You survived. Everyone is okay. You are alright." He reassured her. "Just sleep."

"I don't know why I'm upset, _now._ Seems like I should've been upset, then"

"No time for it." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her saucer big eyes brimmed with tears, and he wanted nothing more than to alleviate every fear. "Shh, darlin'."

"It was so dark and stormy. That plane felt so small - like one of Guthrie's little planes, you know? And I was . . .i thought we weren't . . ."

"You didn't." He interrupted quickly, unable to consider a life without her light in it. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so sorry I ever let you . . ."

"Let me!" Her eyes grew wide at this. "Listen, Adam . . ."

He laughed then, even as more tears fell. Her wildness not even tamed by exhaustion and delayed stress. She wasn't just fiery; she was fire itself.

"Take it easy, McFadden. You know what I mean, darlin'." He squeezed her shoulder. "I just . . . I wish I'd been with you."

"Oh! I was so grateful you weren't." She turned to meet his shocked look. "No, that's not what I mean! I just . . . I wasn't sure we wouldn't make it, and I kept thinking of the boys. They need you."

"They need you, too, honey." He leaned in kissing her forehead, and pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"And then I kept thinking of you and that they would tell you that the plane went down, and you'd be so . . .you've had enough phone calls like that, and I wouldn't be there to comfort you." She brushed at a tear. "Everyone thought I was crazy. They didn't think that anyone would be able to search for us in that weather, and Ben was badly hurt . . . but I knew you would come for me."

"Okay, enough talking. Close your eyes."

"But Adam, you shouldn't have. Or at least you should have left Brian and Crane behind. You shouldn't have all come after me like that."

"Well, that's a fine thank you." He teased, hoping she'd relax and just close her eyes..

"No." She continued stubbornly. "Don't joke. This is serious! It isn't like you to forget about the boys like that. What if none of us made it back?"

He rubbed his forehead, a sudden throbbing in his head. "Hannah," He began, but recognizing both the rightness of her statement, and that they were far too tired for any real discussions. "Okay. You are right. But sweetheart, I was so . . ." He struggled again for words. "I can't. I can't go back to a life without you. I can't."

"You don't have to." She squeezed his hand, holding tight to his fingers.

"You . . ." He cleared his throat. "You lie need to sleep. Girl, you are exhausted. Hush now." He moved from the edge of the couch, kneeling beside her. He fussed over the blankets unwilling to let go of her completely. "You warm enough? Want another blanket?" She shook her head and he could see tears gathering in her dark eyes. He reached out and touched the side of her face. "Close your eyes."

"Adam . . ." Her voice was so faint. "Can you . . ." A tear escaped at long last, shimmering as it rolled down her face. "Can you put your arms around me, so I know you are there? I don't know why, but I feel so . . . I don't have any reason to cry now."

He had never seen her look like that; small and frightened. She seemed more like a lost, little girl than what he knew her to be: fiery, capable, fearless. He ran his hand over her forehead and leaning close kissed her lips.

"It's okay, hon. Shhh." He moved then sliding his arms around her and pulling her tight against his chest. The couch was impossibly narrow, but he didn't even care. He could feel the coldness of her body - still even after all these hours, and he wanted somehow to envelope her so that she would feel safe and warm. "Just close your eyes. You can cry, if you need. It's just the stress of it, and the exhaustion. You never really slept, did you?'

"No." Her voice was muffled against him. Her head resting in the hollow space just under his shoulder that seemed made for her.

"Just sleep, then. I'm right here." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Adam." Her voice was softer now, and he found it impossible to respond. He felt tears sting his own eyes, so completely overwhelmed with emotion. She was shaking and he reached down pulling the other blanket over both of them.

"You want me to go get your parka?" He asked her. "Maybe I should go get John . . ."

"No, don't." She said, clinging tightly to him. 'I'm not cold. I just can't stop shaking."

He pulled her tighter against his chest, "Go to sleep, now." He told her again. "I won't let go."

"I thought that I wouldn't . . ." She began, but began to cry instead.

"Hey, now." He said softly. "You are fine, and I'm right here. And even if I hadn't found you, you would've made it back. I don't know anyone on this earth tougher than you, Girl. Tomorrow we'll go home, and you'll rest up. All the boys will be so grateful to see you. I bet Guthrie camps right outside our bedroom door." He rambled on, trying not just to reassure her, but to keep himself from joining in with her tears.

"Adam . . ." She clung tightly to him, crying harder.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay."

She had sobbed in his arms until completely spent, she had finally surrendered to sleep. The sound of her even, peaceful breathing comforted him. He had expected that as soon as he closed his owns eyes, he would fall asleep, too. But he hadn't. He'd lain awake that night, keeping her tightly close.

He kept thinking of the plane, resting there on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. When they'd first reached the plane - it was the sight of it there, that had made him understand how very dire the situation had been. It reminded him of one of Guthrie's balsa wood airplanes - broken and useless. It terrified him to think of her inside of it, plummeting to the earth.

The couch was ridiculously uncomfortable - too narrow for one person really - let alone two. Yet, he hadn't moved. He'd held her close, able to feel the pulse of her heart and hear her soft, familiar sighs as she slept. He could hear the soft ticking of her watch, which in spite of everything, seemed to be working just fine and for some reason that made him want to laugh out loud - her cheap plastic watch still ticking after all that had happened, and then suddenly without warning he wanted to weep - she deserved so much more than a cheap, plastic watch. He recognized his thoughts were erratic and that perhaps he'd become hysterical with lack of sleep. He drew in a deep breath, taking in the smell of her hair, trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

And then he could fight it no longer, and his tears fell. He didn't even try to stop himself. He was far too tired, and there was no one to know. Her body was still cold, and he wanted to go and get more blankets to make sure she was warm, but he couldn't bear to step away from her; he couldn't endure not having her in his arms. He just held her that long night waiting for the sun to rise, and for the planes to return. As relieved as he was to have her with him again, he knew he would only feel true peace when they were safe at home with the brothers.

She slept straight through, never really stirring. He was grateful for that. Her skin was still cool to his touch, and that worried him. Even after a night tucked under warm blankets, his body close, she was still cold. He watched the sky turn light through the small window behind the pastor's desk - thankful that the snow had stopped. He kept thinking of how the sun would warm her.

It was just as his eyes were finally growing heavy, that Brian who knocked on the door to let them know the plane was there. He extracted himself from the couch then, and Hannah hadn't even stirred. He wrinkled his brow in worry, but turning from her, crossed to the door opening it. Brian smiled at him, rubbing his face. He appeared to have just awoken himself.

"Morning, Junior." He said with a grin. "How's the missus?"

"Sleeping." He said, noticing the brace on Brian's knee. "You fellas get any sleep?"

"Some. I forgot how much Crane snores."

Adam chuckled and stretched his frame, feeling all the effects of sleeping squashed in a tiny space. He nodded at Brian's knee.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah. Same old, same old." Brian shrugged. "She doing alright?"

"Yeah. Worn out."

"We will get her home, feed her up and make sure she sleeps. She's tough as they come. God, I'm glad . . ." He paused and changing the subject said. "You look like hell, man. Did you sleep at all?"

"I couldn't." He shook his head, glad that he had at least one brother, he could admit his fears to. Brian had fought beside him through the worst of their days, and had struggled across an icy mountain with him too. "I just kept thinking of that plane. It was so small, you know. And I don't know if anyone would ever have found it. I don't know how we found it!"

"You did." Brian said softly, shaking his head in wonder. "You did. You were like a man possessed. I thought there was no way that we could find her, but you did. I thought you were completely crazy - that you'd lost it, but then there she is running across the snow to you. It was a miracle, and I don't believe in miracles."

Adam nodded his head. "I couldn't have done without you and Crane . . ."

Brian cut him off. "Brother, we haven't got time for all that. The plane is here. Everything is ready. Get your Girl, and bring her on out to the plane. Hell, you don't even have to wake her up! Let's go home, okay?"

"You don't even like her, Brian." He grinned at his brother teasing him. "You wanted her to go away; that she was trouble."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Brian said grinning back. "I'll knock you flat."

"Thanks, Brian. Thanks for . . ." He patted the side of Brian's face with his hand. "I couldn't have made it without you - not now, not ever."

"Oh, shut up, Adam. Save the sweet talk for her." He pushed Adam aside. "Go get your wife. I'll see you on the plane."

At first he'd tried to wake her, but she didn't even stir, and then he felt a sick feeling in his stomach - that maybe it wasn't over, but she had sighed again in sleep. He slid the parka onto her arms, and lifted her up easily. Her head lolled against his shoulder and he carried her out to the front of the church where his brothers waited.

Crane held another parka in his hands. "Morning." He said nodding. "Missus, too worn out?"

"Seems that way." He responded. "Hey, put that parka over her. She's still so cold."

"You'll freeze! You still got walk over to the field." Crane said putting the coat over Adam's shoulders. He shifted her carefully, sliding his arms into the jacket. He glanced around the old church one last time, so glad to be leaving it; so grateful to be leaving it with her.

"Let's get out of here." Brian said and the three brothers stepped out into the cold. It was just a quick walk across the dirt parking lot to an open field where the plane waited for them. A medic ran out to meet them.

"Hey, there." He greeted them and looking down at Hannah, in Adam's arms. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Adam confessed. "She's been asleep since late last night. She was just exhausted. I can't really wake her. She was in the plane that was trapped out here."

"Let us take a look at her." The medic said and Adam nodded.

They entered the plane and he set her gently in the seat, while the medic hunched in front of her, and Adam felt suddenly frightened all over again.

"Hey," He said to the medic. "Is she okay?"

The medic turned to him. "Sit down. Get buckled in." He pointed to a seat across the aisle from Hannah. "You are right, she's exhausted. I think she's dehydrated too. I'm glad you got her bundled up. Her core temperature is a little low."

"Hey," Adam said, his voice high with panic. "They said she just needed to rest and . . ."

Seeing Adam's pale face the medic said, "She's okay, Mr. McFadden. Dehydration feels terrible but it is totally treatable. It isn't anything serious. She was out there a long time wasn't she? I am surprised that _any_ of you can still stand up." He turned and leaning forward spoke to the pilot who nodded his head. "I'm just gonna get some fluids in her. I'll hook up an IV right here, and then we'll get you off this mountain. The pilot's gonna radio ahead. You got a family doctor?"

"Dr. Meade." Adam said numbly.

"Good, I'll tell the pilot. He can meet you at your place?" Adam nodded. "Good. Go ahead and get buckled in." The medic reached over and put a hand on Adam's arm. "Sit down fellas so we can take off."

Adam slumped in the seat then, and was comforted that Brian sat beside him with Crane just behind them. He watched as the medic hooked up the IV and then spoke to the captain again. The medic moved and sat in the seat beside Hannah, but before he did, he leaned over and said to Adam. "She's fine. Your wife's just fine. Close your eyes, and rest. I'm sitting right beside her. I'm gonna keep an eye on her the whole flight. You need to get a little rest, ok?"

"She . . . I should've made her drink more of that water . . . and . . ." He felt his control slipping away.

"Adam?" Brian asked. "Hey, partner, look at me. You heard the doc. She's gonna be okay. Close your eyes, man. Just close 'em for a second or two. I'll keep mine open okay. I'll wake you. You can trust me, brother."

He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and Crane added, "It's okay, Adam. Me and Brian will manage things. Hannah's gonna be just fine. Close your eyes man. Trust us to manage it."

Tears stung his eyes, but he just nodded his head, lost in a thousand memories of his brothers beside him - strong and steady. He thought of the three of them tackling a snow covered mountain in a storm; together and determined. He thought of Hannah running across the snowbank toward him.

"I'm counting on you guys." He said softly. He closed his eyes thinking, " _I'll just rest a second_."

He never even felt the plane lift off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah McFadden opened her eyes to find herself tucked warm in her own bed. She felt a strange disorientation and confused, she turned to say to Adam, "I just had the strangest dream," but found he wasn't beside her. She moved to lift her head to look around the room and felt it then - every muscle sore and her entire body weak from just that small effort. She understood then that none of it had been a dream. Turning her head, she saw Adam, slumped in the armchair which was pulled up beside their bed. His head tilted back, his mouth open. She smiled at his light snoring. She exhaled then relieved to see him, although, he looked terrible. A stubble of a beard covered his pale face, his hair wild, and his clothes rumpled.

"You're okay and so is he."

She turned to the sound of the voice and found that Brian was sitting on a chair beside her on the other side of the bed. Her brow furrowed as her mind tried to puzzle out where the extra chair had come from but then she recognized it.

"You brought a dining room chair up here?" She asked perplexed and surprised.

Brian laughed. "You are a strange woman, Hannah. We pull you down off a snow-covered mountain and your first observation is that I brought an extra chair up here?"

Hannah shrugged. "I was just asking."

"I thought I'd keep an eye on him," He thumbed toward Adam. "While he was keeping an eye on you." Brian said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Disoriented, I guess. I don't remember leaving Winslow."

"Well, there was a plane trip and then a jeep ride home." He told her. "You are a pretty sound sleeper."

"Really? I can't believe I slept through it all!"

"Well, you were pretty worn out." Brian offered.

"I'm glad I missed the plane ride, though. I was dreading that."

"I bet you were. How you feeling?"

"I don't know. Groggy, I guess." She reached out and rubbed her head.

"Headache?" He asked rising and handed her a glass of water and two pills. "Doc said you would have a pretty good one when you woke up. You were pretty dehydrated. They gave you two bags of fluids on the plane, and one more when we got home. He said you'd recover just fine, but he said you'd probably feel like hell when you finally did wake up."

"He got that right." She said swallowing the pills. "Everyone's okay? You and Crane alright?

"Yes. Crane's crashed out in his bed, and Adam just finally fell asleep a few minutes ago. He was such a stubborn son of a . . ." He cleared his throat stopping himself. "He's stubborn as a mule. We couldn't get him to lie down and sleep. He just wanted to sit up watching over you."

"He doesn't take directions too well." She grinned at her brother-in-law.

"Runs in the family." He winked at her. "I was just gonna get Daniel to help me sling him in next to you when you woke up. Don't worry, Mrs., we'll put Junior to bed for you." He rose and stretched and she saw the knee brace then.

"Brian! You got hurt!" She said surprised, moving to sit up and throw the covers back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" His hands outstretched toward her. "Back in bed, lady. My stupid knee gets out of whack all the time. Don't worry about it." He pointed. "Lie back down. I'll go get Daniel."

"You should have it elevated." She told him.

"You know, you never _finished_ nursing school." He pointed out.

"Details." She said dismissively. "You really ought to rest your knee, though."

"It's on my agenda." He said with a grin. "I'm gonna go get Daniel and we'll hurl Adam into bed, and then I promise I will elevate my knee, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable." She agreed with a yawn. "And thank you, Brian, for going with him. I know you are probably the reason he is still breathing."

Adam gave a loud snore just then and they both laughed.

"Well, it's my job." He said. "I would hate for you to be missing the musical sound of him sleeping." He winked at her.

"I'm serious." She continued. "You are such a good brother to him."

"Well, he wouldn't listen to anybody. I mean, no one was gonna stop him. I just tagged along to keep him from getting himself killed." He shrugged. "I'm not getting stuck with this crew all alone. Besides, I can't have you disappear. I just finally got used to you." He grinned at her, and then added. "I'll go get Danny."

He disappeared but almost as soon as he did, Guthrie came into the room. He hung back in the doorway shyly.

"Hi, Hannah." He said softly.

"Guth! Come in here and let me hug you! I missed you!"

He came in and stood beside her bed shyly until she gestured him near, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she hugged him.

"We were kind of worried." He said softly.

"Me, too." She admitted. "But I'm fine and so is Adam. I'm sorry you were scared."

"It was pretty scary." He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "You are alright?"

"Just tired." She said, reaching out and holding onto his hand. "I'll be up and bugging you about your homework real soon."

"Terrific." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, Mister." Brian said, stepping into the room with Daniel close behind him. "I already told you, let the girl rest. You can pester her tomorrow."

"I just came in to say hi." Guthrie whined.

"Uh, huh." Brian said. "I told you to stay out."

"You left the door open." Guthrie said gesturing toward the door.

"Give her a kiss and get out of here." Brian said.

"'Night, Hannah." Guthrie said leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I sure am glad you are okay."

"Me, too. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, Guth." Brian reached out and messed his hair as he passed by his older brother.

"Go brush your teeth, kid."

"I'm going." Guthrie said trying to duck out of his brother's reach.

"It is good to see your eyes open!" Daniel said stepping fully into the bedroom. "We sure are glad to have you back home where you belong." He smiled broadly. "How you feeling?"

Hannah couldn't help but smile back. All of her brothers were good-looking, but Daniel seemed to have a whole other level of chemistry. He was nearly always surrounded by girls. They were drawn to him. He would grin and lift an eyebrow and they would sigh and cross the room to stand near him. He had a million different smiles, but this particular smile, his deep down to his toes smile, he kept for his family.

"Warm." She answered. "Finally, warm."

"I can't believe you were out on the mountain so long! It was freezing, Hannah!"

"I noticed." She laughed. "It feels so good to be warm, now."

"I can't believe he finally fell asleep." Daniel nodded at Adam.

"'Bout time he did!" Brian said shaking his head. "And she's going right back to sleep, too." He stepped forward. "Come on, help me throw him into bed."

"Okay, but first I'm gonna give her a kiss." Daniel crossed over to where Hannah sat and leaning over kissed her cheek. "New house rules honey, next time you go somewhere one of us tags along."

"No arguments from me, but I get to pick which McFadden." She said with a grin.

"Him?" Daniel thumbed in Adam's direction. "He just isn't that good looking, Hannah." He winked at her and she laughed feeling joy right down to her toes; so happy to be safe and home, and above all else, _warm_.

Shaking his head at her, he crossed to where Adam sat oblivious and still snoring. "Come on." He said to Brian.

"You know," Brian said reaching under Adam's arms while Daniel grabbed his legs. "I used to be able to haul him over my shoulder, until _she_ started cooking for him." They carried Adam to the bed and gently put him in beside Hannah.

Adam snored loudly, and then rolled on his side and fell silent. Brian laughed and gave Adam's shoulder a loving pat.

"Night there, partner." He said softly. "What about you?" He asked Hannah. "Need anything? Water? Hungry?"

"I'm too tired for anything." She said yawning.

"Well, you give a hollar if you need anything."

"Thank you, fellas." She smiled at them. "Thanks for tucking us in. Got a bedtime story for us?"

"Yep." Brian said leaning against the doorway as Daniel looked up with a grin. "There once was a girl who was . ."

"Very beautiful?" She interrupted laughing.

"Trouble." He corrected her. "She fell in love with a poor rancher and spent the rest of her days washing dirty jeans. The end. Now, go to sleep, would you?"

"Night Hannah." Daniel said smiling as he left.

"Night Daniel." She glanced at Brian. "You better be headed for bed too. You look terrible."

"I gotta be honest, Sis, you aren't looking your best either." He winked at her. "Night honey." He said closing the door behind him. She heard him talking just outside the door.

"No partner," She heard him say. "You already said good night. Now, leave them alone. Tomorrow, okay?"

She heard Guthrie's disappointed whine and then their voices faded as Brian led the littlest McFadden away. She turned on her side, and instinctively Adam rolled towards her, wrapping his long arms around her. Nestled contentedly in his arms she closed her eyes.

"Hannah?" His voice was groggy with sleep.

"Yes?"

"You okay, honey?"

"Yes. We're home and safe. Now, go to sleep." She whispered to him.

"I am asleep." He pointed out. "I'm so grateful, darlin'." He said squeezing her tight. "Stay safe for a bit, huh? I'm worn out and don't think I can rescue you again. Least not today." He kissed her cheek, and settled down, keeping her tight against him.

"I'll stay right here." She promised.

"That's my girl."

He sleepily kissed her cheek, again and then she could hear his steady breathing. Content in Adam's arms, she was not haunted by memories of the crash, or the relentless fear of the past few days. Instead she was caught in an endless loop of two powerful memories: Adam running through deep snow drifts with arms outstretched to embrace her, and standing in front of him in that tiny church, his eyes blazing down into hers, as he held lightly to her arm - not even really touching her, but embracing her all the same with a look so tender and with such power that turning from him, she staggered a little as she turned her attention to the sick who needed her help.

She had been rescued.

He _had_ found her. She knew he would. She had said it over and over again, so that they had begun to view her as someone who had lost her mind. But she had been right. Adam had come to her. He had found her, led her to safety, and made sure that she made her way back home where she slept safe and warm in his arms.

He had rescued her, but his trek through the frozen wilderness with his brothers at his side, was the _second_ time he had rescued her. Completely content, she drifted down into a deep slumber that would last so long, all the brothers would tease her when she awoke around four in the afternoon on the next day. She was home at last, rescued and safe.


End file.
